pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save the Bunnies
August 28, 2013 September 18, 2013 12 March 2014 | overall = 23 | writer = Ursula Ziegler Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Walrus" | next = "Pup-Tacular"}} "Pups Save the Bunnies" is the first half of the 13th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on August 28, 2013 in the US, September 18, 2013 in Canada, and 12 March 2014 in the UK. A bunch of adorable bunnies have come to Farmer Yumi's carrot patch. The PAW Patrol must catch them all and relocate them to a perfect new home. Can the pups help the bunnies and Farmer Yumi? The episode starts with Chase, Zuma, and Rocky enjoying some free time with Ryder at the playground. Meanwhile, at Farmer Yumi's, she and Mr. Porter are heading out to harvest some freshly grown carrots for Mr. Porter back at his restaurant. When they start picking them, Yumi discovers that a row of her carrots have mysteriously vanished. Moments later, another row starts to suffer the same fate as the carrots are pulled back underground. After struggling to pull one carrot back out, but partially eaten, Yumi and Mr. Porter find the source of the carrots' disappearance: Very hungry bunnies. Farmer Yumi calls Ryder to let him know of the problem, and he calls the pups to the Lookout. Marshall has his usual crash into the elevator after the dust from the feather duster he was using sends him recoiling, via a sneeze, backwards and getting his head stuck in a bucket. Luckily, after the crash, the bucket is on his backside, rather than his head, earning laughs from the rest of the pups. Once there, Skye is smitten by how cute the bunnies look, but Ryder reminds her that they need to find a place where the bunnies won't bother the citizens of Adventure Bay, and the locals won't bother the bunnies. The Lookout is a no-go as if there are too many bunnies for Farmer Yumi's, there's too many for the Lookout. With that, Ryder has Chase and Rubble join him on the mission, and off they go. At Farmer Yumi's, she and Mr. Porter have managed to save the majority of the carrots before the bunnies could get to them, although Mr. Porter has a snack of one himself, much to Farmer Yumi's amusement and annoyance. When they arrive, Rubble gets right to work carefully digging the dirt up from around the carrot patch to find the bunnies' tunnels. Chase does his best to catch the bunnies, but they prove to be able to outsmart him by making him dizzy. Knowing that they have to lure the bunnies in, Ryder calls the Lookout to have Rocky retrieve some old pet carriers, and Skye to bring them to Yumi's to use to help lure the bunnies in. When Skye arrives, Ryder, Farmer Yumi, and Mr. Porter plant carrots as bait in the carriers, and Chase calls the bunnies over to enjoy the carrots. The plan works, and Skye is soon departing to take the bunnies to a meadow where they will be safe and happy. Unknown to any of them, several bunnies did not fall for the trick, and stow away in Mr. Porter's van with the carrots he is taking back to the restaurant. When Mr. Porter arrives back at his restaurant, he discovers the bunnies, and soon is in over his head trying to catch them. Back at Farmer Yumi's, Ryder and the pups find one stray bunny scaring Bettina, then get the call from Mr. Porter asking for help with the ones that rode with him back to his restaurant. When they arrive, the bunnies are too numerous for them to catch, until Ryder has Mr. Porter lure them in with his carrot cake. It works, Chase nets them all, and it is time to get the bunnies where they will not bother anyone again. At the bunnies' new home, Skye sees them off, and with the bunnies now happy and safe, the PAW Patrol head home, save for Skye, who finds she has some unexpected company in her helicopter. One bunny was able to sneak aboard, and Skye takes her home to the Lookout. Back home, Rocky is loving Farmer Yumi's carrots, when Skye arrives and asks Ryder is she can keep the bunny that came back with her in her helicopter. Ryder agrees, knowing they can handle one bunny, and then feeds Skye and the bunny a carrot for their flips. However, two more show up, and Ryder agrees to feed them as well. The episode ends as everyone laughs at how it seems no matter what, those bunnies always seem to keep popping up in numbers, no matter what they do to reign them all in. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mr. Porter *Farmer Yumi *The Bunnies *Bettina (minor) First Responders : Dig tunnels to find bunnies underground. : Round up the bunnies. Backup Responders : Make something to place the bunnies in for a while. : Fly the bunnies to their new home (and secretly keep one). ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Rubble on titlecard Category:Half Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes where Rubble gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rocky gets called for backup Category:Episodes where Skye gets called for backup Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes where Skye gets picked on missions Category:Daytime Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Ursula Ziegler Sullivan Category:2013 Episodes